


Snowflake Day

by callievalpoli



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callievalpoli/pseuds/callievalpoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty difficult to celebrate Snowflake Day without any snow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everchangingmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everchangingmuse/gifts).



> Happy yuletide! Hope you like it! The characters' voices were quite a bit more difficult than I was expecting. Story based on current weather situation in my area (as someone I know said, "I've seen white Christmases, I've seen brown Christmases, but I've never seen _green_ Christmases before"). Holiday name borrowed from the Sims.

"Here at Ever After High, the most exciting time of the year has almost arrived. Unfortunately there may be one _minor_ setback," the male narrator says.

"Minor? Really? It's only turning out to be the biggest disaster in Ever After history!" the female narrator says.

"Now you're just overreacting--"

"Overreacting!"

"Will you be quiet!" Maddie says in a thoroughly exasperated voice. "Yell yell yell yell yell! Shhhhhhh!"

Raven turns to look at her in confusion. "Uh, Maddie..."

"Yes?" Maddie says.

"Who are you talking to?" Raven asks.

"Why, the narrators of course," Maddie says.

Raven's starting to respond when Apple White flies between them shouting, "This is going to be the very worst Snowflake Day _ever!_ There is no snow _anywhere_. Without snow, there will be no Snow Presents, and no Snow Spellabration, and _no_ Snow Angels to grant our one true Snowflake Day wish!" 

"Apple, don't you think you're overreacting a little bit," Raven says, pinching her fingers together either to demonstrate the little bit, or else to summon a horrible hippogryph. Probably the first, Maddie thinks to herself. Horrible hippogryphs are truly, ridiculously _horrible_. "Don't panic just yet. Snowflake Day is a week away. A lot can change in a week."

"Didn't you see the foretelling-cast on the mirrorverse?" Apple holds up a mirror-phone for both of them to see. There's a chart with a red line showing the daily temperatures. The red line slants steadily upward until Snowflake day itself, in which the line breaks through the top of the chart. A sun with a frowny face is wiping its forehead underneath.

"Okay, it _is_ time to panic!" Raven says. 

The three of them yell at once, Apple tearing at her hair, Raven accidentally casting a flower wilting spell on a nearby patch of flowers, and Maddie tossing Sir Mousestache the Third in the air by his tail. Luckily Sir Mousestache is the last in a long line of floating mice. He drifts away above the trees and beyond. Maddie isn't worried. He'll float back at tea time.

"Horrendous heat will hex our day  
Unless mild magic can keep it away."

Maddie only speaks in riddlish when the situation is dire. Or, when it's serious. Or when it's seriously crazy. Or when it's hexcelent. Especially when it's hexcellent.

"Maddie's right," Raven says. "Maybe magic can fix things." She focuses and twitches her fingers, and with a swirl of purple magic, the ground is carpeted with a bed of perfect, fluffy white snow.

The girls all sigh in relief.

Before their eyes, the snow turns from thick fluffy white, to thin icy-looking clear white, to not there at all.

They all sigh again, this time in resignation.

"This is going to take some work," Raven says. "I'll go talk with the headmaster. Maybe he'll have an idea."

"I'll talk to Daring," Apple says. "Maybe he can capture a Frost Dragon."

Maddie sighs. "I suppose that means I have to meet with Jackie."

"Jackie who?" Raven asks.

"Jackie Frost, of course," Maddie says.

She walks away wondering where she put her nose hat. She'll need it if she wants to make it out of a meeting with one of the Frosts with minimal damage.

*

Maddie's wearing her favorite cloud slippers when she meets with the girls later. 

"Well? How did it go with Daring? Did he harness a Frost Dragon?" Raven asks Apple.

Apple sighs dramatically. "Daring _slew_ the only Frost Dragon in the area. All I got out were the words Frost Dragon before he went off to kill it! He didn't even let me finish talking!"

Raven shakes her head. "I hate to say it Apple, but that sounds just like Daring."

"He's gone away to the Fairy Woods trying to find another one, but who knows when he'll get back. How did it go with the headmaster?"

"Well, it didn't, really. I mean, I tried to ask him about it and he said the whole, 'if it's happened this way, it's happened for a reason,' spiel, and then he kept asking me if I'd finally decided to sign the book of legends. Eventually I just left. How about you Maddie?"

"Jackie wasn't very helpful. She did mention a curse, but she didn't say what it was."

"But that's spelltacular. If there's a curse, we can break it. And then there will be snow, and Snowflake Day will happen just like it should."

"But how do we find out what the curse is? Jackie didn't know?"

Maddie shakes her head, first quickly, then more slowly. "You know who probably knows what the curse is? The headmaster's brother."

"That's true! We should go to him and find out what's up with the curse!"

Maddie skips a bit in happiness, and comes down too hard, wincing in pain.

"Maddie what's wrong?" Raven asks.

"I forgot my hobnail boots. Jackie didn't go after my nose, she was too busy with my toes."

The two other girls look at each other in confusion. Maddie sighs and tries not to think about the little bites covering her toes.

*

"I'm sorry girls," Mr. Grimm says, "but I'm afraid I cannot help you!" 

"But you _have_ to," Maddie says. "You're the one who always knows what's going on with curses."

"I am, true," Mr. Grimm says. "But this is a curse you need to break yourselves. You know the answer already really. Just look inside of yourselves."

"But we don't. Really!" Raven says, tugging on his sleeve.

"Mr. Grimm, please!" Apple says, making her eyes as big and pleading as possible.

Mr. Grimm just smiles and says, "Look inside yourselves," and walks away.

Maddie quick checks the inside of her dress to see if an incantation is written on it. It's possible, after all, she never wears her dress inside-out. Unfortunately there is nothing.

*

They have stayed up late all week studying every thick tome about magical maladies and mystical curses they can get their hands on, all to no avail. Apple and Raven have both passed out on cushions. Maddie would be asleep as well, but her tea-time clock just went off, and no matter how dire the situation, there's always time for tea.

"I just don't know what to do Sir Mousestache," she says.

Sir Mousestache chitters his response back to her. It's silly, and inane about the tea being too soapy. Like there can ever be too much soap in tea. But it makes her think of something.

"Maybe... Maybe!" And she closes her eyes and makes her Snowflake Day wish just as hard as she can.

*

Maddie wakes up to a truly terrifying shriek. "The curse is broken! It's hexcellent! Look at all the snow!"

"What?" Raven says, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. 

"Raven, come here!" Apple says.

Raven grumpily rises, taking a minute to stretch her back. When she gets to where Apple is stationed at the balcony, she also shrieks. "Oh my goodness! Maddie, get over here. You have to see this."

Maddie rolls her eyes and says, "I already know about the snow. Duh. I broke the curse."

"How?" Raven and Apple say as one.

"Oh, I figured it out last night. I just had to use my one true Snowflake Day wish for snow."

"But.... but, that means you won't have your Snowflake Day wish come true this year," Apple says, eyes tearing up.

"No, I already had my wish come true. We have snow, and now we can have our Snow Spellabration, and everyone else's wish will come true." 

Apple gets a determined look on her face, and suddenly she's closing her eyes and folding her fists up tight together. And Maddie suddenly feels a weight land on the bed next to her. She turns over and sees a bright teal teapot. As she watches a hare pops out of it and twitches its whiskers at her. She twitches her whiskers back in greeting.

Raven says, "Oh, but Apple, now you won't have your wish come true." And then she's closing her eyes and concentrating. Right next to Apple a dress appears floating, beautiful, full of ruffles and bows.

"Oh no!" Apple says. "Now your wish won't come true Raven."

"My wish already has," Raven says. "I get to spend the day with you two."

They all hug, forming a knot of limbs. The hare pops out of the teapot and hiccups. The three girls laugh.

"And that's how Snowflake Day was saved. Through the persistence of one brilliant rebel," the male narrator says.

"I beg your pardon? She would never have thought to do anything if it hadn't been for a royal," the female narrator says.

"Would you two stop fighting!" Maddie says.

"Maddie--" Apple starts.

Raven cuts her off. "Don't ask. Believe me, you don't want to know."

The girls all laugh and Maddie knows they're going to have a brilliant day together. After all--the end is just the beginning.

*

"


End file.
